


Tony Stark Decides to Put a Ring On It

by bondboy68



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bondboy68/pseuds/bondboy68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony comes up with an sudden solution to Steve's worries in the middle of an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Stark Decides to Put a Ring On It

Sometimes missions went spectacularly well and there was little damage to the cities no casualties and everybody went home happy. The group would celebrate with a party where Thor would get drunk and try to get them all to sing Asgardian drinking songs that none of them knew, and Clint would always end up dangling from the ceiling. Missions like this are what led to Bruce and Tony spending countless hours in the lab finding the perfect hangover cure. To date they had not yet succeeded. 

But the parties raged on, and this one doubled as Natasha’s birthday party so no expense was spared. There was every type of booze imaginable, a fantastic DJ, every superhero and SHEILD acquaintance the Avengers had (21+ only of course, Tony was not about to spend the night chasing any of Xavier’s underage brats away from the bar, no matter how many villains they’d defeated), and some carefully chosen go-go dancers of both genders. 

It was loud, it was drunk, it was the party of the year (thus far; it was only August after all). 

Tony wasn’t sure if he’d seen Steve’s reflection somewhere or if the force of the other man’s glare was just so strong that he could feel it through his shirt. He turned, his hand still raised and ready to tuck a crisp $50 into one of the paid dancer’s bikini’s. 

“What?” 

Steve just shook his head and began to walk away. Tony stuffed the money in (he wasn’t going to wave it around like that then just take off without letting her have it, that would be rude and cruel) and ran off after the super soldier. 

“Hey, come on, don’t walk away from me like that.” The room was so loud that they had to stand very close and still yell to hear each other.

“You know how much I hate that!” 

“Oh come on, it wasn’t like I was asking for a lap dance! I was tipping her!” 

“Tony.”

“Steve.” Tony sighed and rubbed his head. “Come on. It’s me. We talked about this, I thought you were ok.”

“Well I’m not.”

“I have not, and will never, cheat on you!” 

“Sorry for being wary, but you don’t have the greatest track record!” 

“Why don’t you trust me?” 

“Why do you have to flirt with everything that moves!”

“What’s wrong with flirting? It’s harmless! Steve you have to stop getting so worked up about it!” 

“It’s not harmless, it’s all the time, and it’s with *everybody*! You may think it’s harmless but what if they don’t? If somebody takes you seriously, what are you going to do?” 

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand. “I’ll tell them to back off before my beefy boyfriend kicks their ass.” This brought a smile to Steve’s lips, but he fought hard to keep it away. 

“Are you sure?”

“Steve that was one time. I was drunk—“

“I know, I know. He came on to you. I know he was the one out of line, but I don’t like it Tony. You just…you need to stop teasing people.”

“I’m off the market.”

“But not all of them know that.” It was true that him and Steve weren’t out publically as a couple yet. The time just hadn’t been working out and there seemed to be excuse after excuse to keep it a secret for a bit longer. 

“Well maybe I should just buy a ring and marry you!” 

Both their eyes got wide as the room was suddenly dead silent around them. Somebody must have tripped over a plug or something and cut the music right in the middle of Tony’s sentence. 

“Did you just…” Steve started.

“I did I just…” Tony started at the same time. 

“Tony did you just propose?” Pepper was the one who managed to finish it. Tony stared at Steve, who stared back. The room began to slowly fill with clapping, then cheering. 

“I…guess I did.”

“What?” 

Tony grinned at Steve. “Yeah. I guess I did. I want to. Steve…let’s get married.” The super soldier’s face was bright red and Tony began to laugh. “Come on, what do you say? A ring around my finger. A promise to be yours forever. You’ll never have to worry again.” 

“Tony, I don’t think that’s a good reason to get married.” 

Tony grabbed the man’s hands in his own and bent down to one knee. “Then how’s this one? I love you. You are the most important person in my life. And I want everybody to know it. Captain Steve Rogers…will you,” pause for dramatic effect, “marry me?” 

Now the room was going crazy, all of their friends, their teammates, chanting and cheering. 

“I need an answer here, Cap.” 

Steve looked around the room at all the faces beaming back, then down to Tony. Tony’s face was sincere, his hands still holding Steve’s. A hint of worry began to show itself in his eyes. He was worried that Steve would say now. 

A giant grin broke out on Steve’s face. “Yes. I will.” Tony bounced to his feet and they threw their arms around each other, kissing as the people around them cheered louder than ever. Somebody found a few bottles of champagne and started to pop them, and Thor suddenly appeared, throwing his arms over both of their shoulders. 

“Congratulations, friends! I insist on gifting you with the traditional Asgaridan wedding feast prior to your nuptials!” Tony laughed. 

“Thanks, Thor, that’d be terrific.” The god-man wandered away and the two looked into each other’s eyes. 

“You’re sure about this?” Steve wondered if Tony had only gone with it in the heat of the moment. 

“Never been more.” Tony grinned broadly. “Besides, any excuse to see you in military dress.”


End file.
